Golden Eyes
by Uxiegirl
Summary: Cal Blaire and Edward Cullen both have a problem. After discovering each other in a mirror, will things get worse or better? Can Cal overcome his half-brother? Can Edward sit and wait until he gets married? Or will chaos erupt?
1. Happy Deathtatude

**Hello-'ello, readers of Sweep fanfics. Some of you may wonder, "Why isn't there any Twilight/Sweep fanfics?" Well, that's because no one has been able to find a way to combine the two stories successfully, as each lead character denies that there is the other creature.**

**I have found a way. Enjoy! ;D**

CPOV

"Oh, Ed," I gasped into the mirror. "It's true! He's dead! Hunter's dead!" Edward's golden eyes widened.

"What?" he gasped, his mouth open. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me," I said. Unfortunately, I added silently. "It was Morgan. She killed him, though she didn't want to. He came to my house at like, one a.m. and just started trying to kill us like a maniac! My mom wasn't home, just Morgan and me, but now he's definitely dead."

"What did you do?" was all Edward said.

"I got Morgan this athame for her birthday," I explained. "She threw it at him at, like, total reflex. Didn't mean to at all, she says, and it hit him in the neck! Could you imagine?"

"Unfortunately I could," Edward said, looking even paler than usual. But I went on with my tale, too excited to notice.

"And he _fell_! He fell off a cliff into the Hudson! There were these pointy rocks, too. He's bound to be dead."

"You didn't _see_ the body, did you?" Edward looked sick.

"No," I said. "But he's dead. The only problem is Morgan's rotting away with guilt. You can just sense it." Edward took several deep breaths. Only then did I sense his discomfort.

I'd met Edward when I'd first moved to Widows Vale three months ago. I was just looking in the mirror above my dresser and there he was, staring back at me.

Edward lived in Forks, Washington. He, like me, was strangely in love with the person you'd least suspect to be in love with, and he, too, had a pest after her. Only his pest was named Jacob Black, and he was having much more success than Hunter was. But I suppose that wasn't saying much, as Hunter was dead.

"Man, are you okay?" I asked him. Edward nodded.

"I've seen way too many dead people already," he told me. I assumed he meant his mom, who'd died several years ago. Now he lived with his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, along with two brothers and two sisters. None of them are related, though, and they were actually dating each other. I actually found that kind of creepy, but Edward didn't seem to mind.

"Well…how's it going with Bella?" I asked. Bella Swan was his girlfriend. Edward sighed.

"Oh, I'm trying to get her to marry me, still," he said sadly. "It's still a no. But she doesn't see Jacob much. I guess that's a good thing…I spe4nd a lot of time with her, hoping she'll get tired of me at least a little bit, but she only loves me more."

I never really got Edward's relationship troubles. He always talks about how he wants Bella to leave him, yet he wants to marry her. They were a bit too young to be married in my opinion, and I didn't get why Edward wanted Bella to leave him if he loved her so much, but eventually I stopped asking and just pretended like I knew what he was talking about.

I nodded sympathetically. "You'll pull through," I said.

"I've got to go see Bella," Edward said, but he didn't look disappointed or excited. Just…lost. "Congratulations, by the way. Happy deathtatude." And with that he was gone.

**People; don't let this be a story with no reviewers except my cousin! REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Blood

**Well, people, I put up chapters on either Wednesday or over the weekend, and when I do I put them up fast. Why? I'm a fast typer. Enjoy!**

EPOV

I sighed. This was crazy! I could actually _see_ Hunter dead, blood all over his face, his arms, his clothes, leaking onto the snow.

Blood. My one of two weaknesses. The other was Bella Swan, my singer, which meant her blood sang for me. Yet I loved her too much to kill her and valued my vegetarian diet.

Being vegetarian vampires means we only drink animals' blood opposed to humans'. We Cullens were one of the two only known vampire covens. It was hard, and harder still with Bella around, but so far none of us had given in since Jasper had lost control at Bella's birthday party when she got a paper cut. But he hadn't drunk any blood.

I'd left her then. We'd decided it was too dangerous to stay with Bella and put her in danger, and by 'we', I mean me.

And Cal. I'd found him in a mirror in my room–a prop–and since then I'd brought it with me so Cal and I could communicate.

After I'd left, I considered going to New York and helping Cal out myself–his half-brother had cone and was being pesky. But he'd insisted he could handle it.

I went anyways, and Widows Vale held no Cal to help or Hunter to scare. But Cal had done some reading – okay, a lot of reading – and he'd discovered that we were in different universes, alternate realities. In his world there were no vampires, and in my world there were no witches.

It meant I couldn't help my friend.

In the end, though, it didn't matter. Hunter was dead. Cal and Morgan had killed him. That didn't mother me as much as the blood. Blood. I needed blood!

"I'm going hunting!" I shouted and raced out to do just that. Hunting. That reminded me of…

_Don't say the name_.

**Right, I did say in the last chapter that there were no Twilight/Sweep fanfics, but I don't know that for sure. Just so we're clear. REVIEW!!!**


	3. Black Silk

**Well, I don't have any reviewers yet because my cousin doesn't know about it and Sweep isn't exactly the most popular of stories, but I think I will eventually. Maybe…**

CPOV

"Ugh!" I complained to Edward days later. "I hate my mom!" Edward stared at me, his eyes a light gold.

"Do you?" he said coolly. Then I realized how that would sound to him when he didn't have a mom, and I couldn't explain it without giving away her scheme.

My mom wanted Morgan's power. Morgan was extremely powerful, the most powerful witch I'd ever seen. And she wasn't even initiated!

I didn't want to admit this to anybody, even myself, but Hunter was right. We wanted Morgan's power for ourselves so we could take over the council. I didn't love Morgan when I first kissed her, but was doing it because my mom told me to. Now I actually liked Morgan a bit, and was angry at my mom for not understanding that. But I couldn't tell Edward that.

"It's just…she's powerful," I said, trying to explain it anyway. "She's like an eighty-five out of a hundred, which is really high, Ed. Super-high. She leads one of the strongest covens in the world and builds others as she travels with me. She's _famous_." In an incredibly evil sort of way…

"But…?"

"She wants _more_," I said angrily. "She's got all that, but she wants more. She has to have more, and she won't have anything stop her. Not even…" I shut up then.

"You?" Edward guessed. "Not even what_ you_ want?" I nodded. Edward sighed. "Of course I sympathize, Cal," he said, sincerity in his eyes. "But I've been thinking…about the Seeker…would you tell me what happened?"

"Look, Ed," I said calmly. "If guilt is eating you up, I'm so sorry for telling you…"

"No," Edward shook his head of spiky, bronze hair. "Not guilt at all. I just want to know what happened." I took a breath.

"Morgan was over at my house for her birthday," I said. "We were doing tath meanma, which is like a Wiccan mind meld. We weren't in that deep, just enough to feel each other's emotions. When we broke out it was super late, and Morgan had to go home. All her gifts were being piled into the trunk of her car–you've heard how big that thing is, right?–when we saw headlights.

"They weren't my mom's–she was out and wouldn't be back until much later–they belonged to a big gray Honda. Giomanach's car.

"And he was just standing there. He spread a bunch of lies about how I was evil to Morgan, although she didn't believe it, I could sense it. So I lured him off, athame in hand. Morgan's athame. I got it for her birthday.

"I led him to the woods, and Morgan followed. We fought, at first magickally but then deciding the hell with it and just rolling on the ground punching each other.

"But all at once we three just stood up – Morgan, me, and…him – and we stood there, catching our breath. But then Giomanach pulled out a chain–a _braigh_-and he got it on my wrists. It hurt so badly, Ed, and it'll leave scars on my wrists forever.

"Then Morgan did an unthinkable thing. She hurled the athame at him, forgotten in the rush of things, and it hit him. Right in the neck." I shook my head. "Morgan's got _aim_. But anyway, Hunter fell off the cliff then. The end."

Once again Edward looked pale. No – he always looked pale. But something about his eyes made him look paler, if that was even possible.

"I have to go," He said quietly.

"Wait, Ed," I called. He looked at me. "I didn't mean to scare you," I said.

"You didn't," he promised. I looked at him a moment.

"You know what you remind me of?" I said. "Black silk." I leaned forward. "Black silk is often used to contain evil things." He looked at me a moment.

"I have to go," he mumbled. And then he was gone.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Hunting Hunter

**Things are a little slow now, but they will heat up.**

EPOV

I was a little surprised that Cal was so bold in telling me what had happened. I guess he just knew that even if I told the whole world no one could do anything about it.

I'd learned that Hunter's name wasn't mentioned with Cal. I'd only heard it a few times, when Cal was exited or in a hurry and didn't have time to say Hunter's coven name.

The remark about the black silk threw me a little. Cal could probably sense that I was hiding something, but it still made me uneasy.

"Hey, Edward," Alice said, suddenly there though she hadn't been a moment before.

"Hi," I mumbled. I looked at her. "Alice – have you ever gotten so thirsty even though you just ate? A lot?"

"Your eyes are golden," Alice pointed out. "You're not thirsty."

"Well, I'm going out to hunt," I said, and whizzed off.

Hunt. I was the hunter. Hunter. Now if only I could get to the Nile river…

I may have been hunting, but I wasn't hunting the animals. In my mind, I was hunting Hunter.

**Oooooh! Edward's got…well, I don't know what to call it, but I'm sure one of you does! Review!!!!**


	5. Mirrored

**Don't get discouraged. Things will get better, I assure you.**

EPOV

Days later Cal was rambling about how he had shown Morgan his seomar or something. I wasn't really listening–Bella had snuck over to La Push while I was hunting. Again.

I'd seemed to be hunting a lot since Hunter Niall died in Cal's world, almost as if I were sorry that I hadn't been the one to kill him, hadn't sucked out his blood until he was hollow.

So I interrupted him and told him.

"Oh, can you imagine, Ed?" he was saying eagerly. "Morgan and I, making magick, forever?"

"Cal," I said suddenly. "I want to talk to you…about the Seeker." Cal tried unsuccessfully to hold back a groan.

"Edward," he said. "What is there to know?"

"It's not a question," I said. "It's…a thought. The only regrets I have about what you did to him, Cal, is that you didn't do enough, and that I wasn't there to help you or kill him myself."

Cal grinned. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he said. "Other than your eyes."

I gave a half smile. "They're not always gold, you know," I said.

"They're not?" Cal asked curiously. "They've always been gold when I see you." I shrugged.

"I think that's the way of the mirror," I said. "Like, when my eyes are black we can't see each other. Our eyes have to be…" I tried to think of a word.

"Mirrored?" Cal guessed. I nodded.

"Exactly," I said. "But it's not just me. If you decided to wear colored contacts it wouldn't work either."

"You know," Cal said out of the blue. "Hunter had green eyes. I hated them! They always have this look, like he knows something I don't…"

"I used to have green eyes," I said quietly. Cal looked like I had slapped him. "Before I became…"

I'd never told Cal that I was a vampire. He knew I was _something_, but he didn't know what, and I wasn't going to tell him any time soon.

Unless, I promised myself, Hunter was alive. I wouldn't tell Cal until Hunter proved he was alive.

I thought it would never happen.

**Coincidence? No such thing, silly! REVIEW!!!**


	6. The Phone Call

**So, up to this point it's been all talking about Hunter. That will soon end, my readers. (Readers? What readers?) Behold!**

CPOV

Morgan had disappeared out of thin air the day after Thanksgiving. I'd stopped by her house and she wasn't home, I'd called her numerous times.

The truth was that my mom wanted to sap her powers, right then and there, and though I didn't want Morgan to die, we both would if I didn't turn her in to my mom.

She called, and I answered immediately.

"Morgan! Where have you been?" I asked hurriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I don't know what was wrong with me this morning. I just felt so weird."

"I was worried about you," I said honestly. "Where did you go?"

"To Practical Magick. And you'll never guess who I saw there."

I was jolted with alertness. "Who?" But nothing could have prepared me for the name I'd hoped to never hear again.

"Hunter Niall," she announced. I felt numb and was surprised when the phone didn't slip out of my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked, praying she meant his dead corpse or a picture, or that she was joking.

"I mean he's alive," Morgan said. "I saw him."

"Where has he been all this time?" I asked, struggling to keep down surprise and anger.

"Actually, I didn't ask," Morgan said. "I guess he's been with Sky. She found him that night and brought him home."

"So he wasn't dead," I repeated, astonished. "He went over that cliff with an athame in his neck, and he wasn't dead." This was unbelievable. That boy was like a cockroach, or a Twinkie. He just keeps coming back! What is he, invincible?

"No. Aren't you thrilled?" Morgan said. No, I thought darkly. "The weight of this has been so awful. I couldn't believe I had done something so terrible."

"Even though he was trying to kill me," I said flatly. Now that the surprise had worn off, I was just mad. "Putting a _braigh_ on me. Trying to take me to the council so they could turn me inside out."

"No, of course not," Morgan said. I could picture her eyes widening at the accusation. "I'm glad I stopped him from doing that. We _won_ that battle. I don't regret that at all. But I thought I had killed someone, and it was going to be a shadow over my life forever. I'm really, really glad that it won't."

"It's like you've forgotten that he was trying to kill me," I said, unable to hold back my anger much longer. "Do you remember what my wrists looked like afterward? Like hamburger. I'm going to have scars for the rest of my life." Just the thought of Hunter made me even angrier.

"I know, I know," she said. "I'm sorry. He was–more than wrong. I'm glad I stopped him. But I'm also glad I didn't _kill_ him." I wasn't. But I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to do, so instead of yelling at Morgan, I said,

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes. I also saw his charming cousin, Sky, and we got into an argument. As usual."

I laughed without humor, glad that Morgan still hated them, and than was silent. I wondered how I could kill him without Morgan and Sky getting suspicious… "What are you thinking about?" I asked her softly.

"That I want to see you soon," she replied. Oh, good, I thought happily. She still likes me.

"I wanted to see you today," I said. "I asked you, and you said no, and then you went to Practical Magick. You weren't even home when I came by to see if you were all right." She didn't just go to Practical Magick, I remembered darkly. She saw Hunter there.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I just–this morning I felt so strange. I think I was having a panic attack. I wasn't thinking clearly and just wanted to get out of here. But I'm sorry–I didn't mean to blow you off."

"There were people here who wanted to meet you," I said, getting back to my mission.

"I'm sorry," Morgan repeated. "I just wasn't up to it today." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, knowing I had to play my cards right if I didn't want to make Morgan suspicious of my mom and me.

"I've got to do a bunch of stuff tonight, but we've got a circle tomorrow at Ethan's house. So I'll see you there, if not during the day."

"Okay," she said. "Give me a call if you can get away."

"All right. I missed you today. And I'm worried about Hunter. I think he's psycho, and I was relieved when I thought he couldn't hurt either of us anymore." That was true. I did think him psycho, but I wasn't worried about him for that reason. I was worried that he would change the course of things, would ruin everything.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon." I made a kissing noise into the phone and hung up.

I stood by the phone for a while, just looking at it, and then I raced upstairs to my mirror.

**Er…okay, the whole story is about Hunter, but now that he's alive, it will be more about killing him. ;D**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Set Yourself Free

**So this is where it gets interesting. ;D**

EPOV

"Edward," Cal growled. "I am so _angry_ right now!"

"Your mom again?" I guessed.

"No," he said. "Hunter's alive!" My eyes bugged out of my head. It was hard to get my head around.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"Hunter is alive," Cal repeated, and I saw flames of anger in his eyes.

"How?" I gasped. "He-he fell into the Hudson!"

"I don't know," Cal said, shaking his head. "But Morgan saw him–he's alive." He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Kill him," I said simply. Cal looked at me funny.

"You can't just _kill_ him, Edward," he said matter-of-factly. "I have to look like the good guy. Hunter has to attack me again, and I have to call it self-defense. But he's not an idiot. He's going to be a lot more careful."

"Sometimes killing is necessary," I pointed out. "If he's planning on hurting you again."

"He will," Cal said. "It may not be here, it may not be today, but he will. We both know both of us can't stay alive knowing about the other one. One of us-"

"Will die in the end," I interrupted. I'd heard this before. Cal said it sometimes. Or a lot. I looked at him, at his anger, the hurt behind that, and the feeling of abandonment behind that.

"I stand by what I said before," I said. He looked at me curiously. I took a breath. "Cal," I said. "I would do anything to kill him for you. You know that, right?" He nodded, not looking at me anymore. We just stood there for a while, silently.

"Cal," I said after a while. "The day I told you that, and about my eyes, I promised to myself that if Hunter was alive, I'd tell you what I was." He looked at me with interest. "Cal," I said. "I'm a vampire."

CPOV

I just looked at him for a while, not knowing whether to be surprised or pleased or scared. "A vampire?" I said softly after a while. He nodded.

"A real live blood-sucking vamp," he said. "That's why I want Bella to tire of me. I put her in danger every time I'm with her. I can hardly control the temptation," I saw pain in his eyes, and I wondered what he went through every day when he was around so many people.

"That sounds…terrible," I said inadequately.

"It is," Edward said sadly. "It's worse because I love her so damn much. She's my singer." He looked up and saw my expression. "That means her blood sings to me," he explained. "It's harder for me to resist her than anybody else. I guess it's sort of like a muirn beatha dan." I nodded.

"So that's why you left?"

"Yes," he said. "On her birthday she got a paper cut and Jasper lost control. She barely made it out alive. I didn't want to make any more risks after that." He shook his spiky head. "But I couldn't do it, Cal. There was a misunderstanding. We all thought Bella had killed herself, but she hadn't, and I went to kill myself, too. I wasn't going to live without her, Cal," he looked at me seriously. "She's everything to me. When she dies, I'm going to die."

I had a sudden thought. "How old are you?"

"Over a hundred," Edward said, a distant look in his eyes. "We're immortal." He looked at me. "Bella wants to become one of us."

I blinked. "Oh," was all I could think of to say. Edward noticed my loss for words.

"It's not as good as you might think," he warned. "Sure, there's the speed and the strength and the power, but it's a nightmare, Cal. It truly is."

"So why does Bella want to be one?"

"So she can be with me," he said. "Forever, through all eternity, trapped in the best years of a girl's life. That's why I want to marry her."

"To be trapped in the best years of a girl's life?" I asked jokingly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "No," he said. "To be with her forever, through all eternity. I'm making a deal with her. She wants me to turn her into a vampire, but I want her to marry me."

"Why does she want you to turn her into a vampire?"

"I guess she wants me inside her or something," Edward explained. "Like it would be more personal if it were me. Sort of like you telling Morgan that she's a blood witch."

I nodded. "And Jacob? What's his role in all this?" Edward sighed.

"Jacob Black," he said. "When I left, Bella got a wild streak in her. She says she could hear my voice in her head whenever she does something risky and wild. So she bought some motorcycles. But they were really trashed up and they wouldn't run, so she brought them to Jacob. Apparently he's very good with cars.

"They spent so much time together working on the motorcycles that they became friends, but Jacob wanted more than that. He was always blurring the lines.

"It turns out that Jacob is a werewolf. Neither he nor Bella knew when they met, and Bella sort of helped him when he found out he was.

"But then I came back. I think I flat out ruined all of Jacob's plans." He looked pleased about that.

"So you hate him because he and Bella are friends?" That was kind of confusing.

"No," Edward said. "I hate him because he wants more than that, and because he's a werewolf. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. Don't ask me why. I guess because werewolves were created to destroy us. That's what they live for."

"But Bella likes him too much for you to kill him," I said.

"Yes. And there's a treaty," Edward said. "Centuries ago the Cullens made a treaty with Jacob's great-grandfather. It says we can't step foot on their land or kill anyone."

"So…you're like…invincible to even a witch, aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"And you'd kill Hunter if you could,"

"Of course,"

"Edward," I said quietly. "What if I told you you could?"

EPOV

I just looked at him curiously for a while, waiting to see if he would just tell me what he was talking about. Finally I said, "What are you talking about?"

"Witches love knowledge, Edward," Cal said. "We search for more and more of it. We never have enough. I found a spell in a really old book once, a long time ago. I found it again and read it. Edward," he looked at me with excitement. "It tells you how to switch dimensions!"

"What?"

"You come to my world and I come to yours," He explained. "Then you can kill Hunter and come right back."

"What will you do in my world?"

"Just lie low until you return," he said. "It'll be easy. You find him, kill him, and if there are witnesses, kill them, too."

"Cal," I said in a low voice. "I can't break my diet. You can't just kill willy-nilly."

"Sure you can," Cal said cheerily. "It's just one guy, Edward. Nobody has to know. One slip is all you need."

"I can't break my diet!"

"Don't break your diet, then," Cal said. "Kill him but don't eat him."

"It doesn't work that way!" I cried. "Once the blood is spilled, you can't resist! It's impossible! I'm not betraying Carlisle that way!"

"I'm sorry," Cal said sadly. "I know it's hard. But I thought you were my friend. I don't have many friends, Edward. I move too much. Those I get close to I'm not close to for long. I want to have just one person forever, someone my mom can't take from me, someone Hunter can't take from me. Morgan's the last thing I have. I thought you'd help me." I blinked.

"You're going to guilt me into this?" I said, astounded. He looked at me sorrowfully.

"I don't want you to betray Carlisle, Edward… I just thought you wanted to kill Hunter."

"I do!" I cried. "Don't you think I do? I can't stop hunting, Cal! Everything I say and do revolves around killing Hunter! But I can't! I thought it was impossible!"

"But it's not impossible anymore!" Cal said. "Edward, you can end this. You'll never be able to get past this. I never have. I've already killed him. I want you to have that opportunity, too."

"This is…" I shook my head. I didn't know what it was.

"Edward," Cal said, leaning closer. "Are you ready to set yourself free?"

I nodded, not even noticing that those words usually meant suicide.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Woods

**The first chapter in Hunter's point of view!**

HPOV

"I'll see you later, Morgan," I said. Morgan didn't reply, though I didn't really expect her to, and she took her sister inside.

Morgan and I had done tath meanma earlier that day and I'd gone over to see how she was going along. She'd seen me outside her window with mage sight and gone out to talk to me. I'd told her about the Dark Wave and how it drove my parents away. Somehow the conversation had taken a turn and ending up with me almost kissing her.

I hadn't meant to, and I'd told her so, but I'd bet anything she probably didn't believe me and any trust I'd gained had just gone out the window. I just lost control. She looked so…

Well, lucky for me, Morgan's sister, Mary K., had come home with her boyfriend, Bakker, and…let's just say she won't ever be seeing him again.

Now I watched her enter her house and sighed, my breath a puff in the cold air. I turned and left, knowing I was not welcome here now.

I walked along the dark street slowly, biding my time, thinking. I didn't have anything better to do, although Sky would probably worry a little bit.

I walked for a long time, and before I knew it I was by Cal's house. I was about to turn around and go home–I'd done enough walking and I didn't want a repeat of the last time I was here–but I heard a scream from the woods.

Something about that scream told me to find the source, and I broke out in a sprint to do just that.

Soon I found myself in a clearing, completely lost. In the center of the clearing I found a girl on the ground. I leaned in to inspect what was wrong with her.

She had straight brown hair that was nearly blonde and I saw a denim hat laying forgotten a few inches away. As soon as I touched her her eyelids shot open, revealing a pair of lake-blue eyes. But they seemed out of focus.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Can you speak? What's your name?"

"Loren," the girl said weakly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hunter," I said simply like I had to Mary K. that very same evening. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"It's too late for that," Loren said. "He's here. He's going to kill you, Hunter. I'm bait."

"Bait?" And before I could think of anything to say other than that I was thrown across the field and against a tree. It took a moment for me to focus after the impact. All I saw was a shadow in the distance that I knew was Loren.

Loren got up and ran, and moments later I heard her screaming, "Freedom!" and then she let out a scream that faded as if she were falling. That's when I remembered that we were right near the cliff I had fallen off of.

"Who are you?" I called out into the now empty woods. I was rewarded by my back slamming into another tree.

"A friend of your brother's," a voice replied, seeming to echo. Before I could think of placing it, I was against another tree.

"Linden?" I managed to croak out, feeling all the blood leave my face. Why would Linden want to kill me? I'd always taken care of him.

"No," the voice said, and I must have been delusional, because one moment there was no one there, and the next there was a boy that looked around seventeen with spiky bronze hair and golden eyes staring at me with hatred. "Not your _dead_ brother. The _other_ one. The one that you didn't kill. The _half _one." I hated how he put emphasis on the fact that I had killed Linden, which I hadn't.

"I didn't kill Linden," I said angrily. Thud! I flew across the field.

"Didn't you?" the boy said. I wondered how he had gotten all the way across the field so fast. And then I wondered how_ I_ had gotten all the way across the field so fast. What; was he the hulk?

"No," I said, struggling to clamp down my anger. My voice was surprisingly calm and straight, but then I usually surprised myself like that. Thud!

"How do you know Cal?" I switched the subject. "Are you one of those Woodbane witches his mum's gathering up?" Thud!

"No," said the boy coolly. "I'm not a witch." Thud!

"Then how the hell do you do that?" I cried with what little energy I had left. Boom!

"Never you mind," he snarled. Thud! "I'm doing this as a favor to Cal and to me." Boom!

"To you?" I choked out. "I don't even know you!" Thud!

"I'm Edward," was all the boy said. Boom! Thud! Bang!

"Listen, Edward," I said. "I must honestly say that you can kill me if you want." Edward hesitated.

"Really?" he said disdainfully.

"Yeah," I said. "I was never going to commit suicide. But I don't think there's really any reason for me not to die. It's why I'm a Seeker, Edward. It's all I really have left to do."

"Why not?" Edward looked stunned. "Don't you have Sky and Alwyn?"

"Yeah," I said. "But they don't needme. They love me but they don't _need _me. Go ahead. Kill me. What's the point?"

Edward didn't move.

"But then maybe I wasn't meant to die, Edward," I went on. "Maybe I am needed. Here. It's not a very realistic thing to hope for, but I'm not leaving until things are set right. And if there's one thing I know about Widows Vale, it's that it's nowhere near right. But if you want to take the chance of having Morgan killed, of having the council taken down, of having only bad Woodbane witches in the world, go ahead. Kill me."

But Edward didn't. He held out his hand to help me up. It was as cold as ice. "If I find out you're lying to me, Niall, I swear I will do worse than kill you."

"No worries," I said.

**So there you go. Chapter 8. And yes, Loren, I killed you. No, you killed yourself. I told you I'd get revenge on you since you turned me into a boy in your fanfic. Well, in a threatening threefold law sort of way. You remember that. Good times… Good times…**

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Why

**I'd like to say that I haven't given up on Giomanapped, but my sister won't let me on the computer the files are saved on. So Loren, if, when the next time you're there, you would put the documents on my document manager, I can edit and put them on on a different computer. I'd send you more details, of course.**

**Review and enjoy!**

CPOV

I looked around the gloomy town critically. It was far too gray in my opinion, and it wasn't a town a witch would like to work in, but it would do.

I set out, carrying the notebook that held the dark wave spell, towards La Push.

EPOV

"Who are you anyway?" Hunter's cousin demanded. I'd taken him home because apparently he could hardly move after I'd thrown him into a tree near a thousand times at about seventy-five miles per hour. Who knew?

"I'm a friend of Cal's," I said simply.

"What?" Sky shrieked.

"Cal told me to kill him and I was going to, but I changed my mind," I said coolly. "For now. Would you like me to change my mind _again_?"

"No," Sky said irritably. "But I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Go ahead," I said. "As soon as Cal gives the word, I'm going back to where I came from and never coming back."

"Edward," I heard Hunter's British accented voice in the doorway. I spun and saw him standing there, looking as if he'd nearly died.

Oh. Right.

"How are you doing, Hunter?" Sky asked, looking concerned.

"As well as I can," he told her. "But that's not important. I was scrying."

"You were scrying?" Sky cried. "You nearly got killed! Again!"

Hunter shrugged. "I can't help myself. Anyway, I saw something serious."

We looked at him. "I saw a dark wave," he said quietly. Sky's jaw dropped open, but I just stared.

"A dark wave?"

"It's the worst spell ever invented," Hunter said darkly. "It's killed thousands. I've found traces all over Europe. A dark wave killed Morgan's parents and their coven. It drove my parents away. A dark wave is destruction. And I saw one."

"And what's scrying?"

"Scrying is where you look into something–water, fire, a stone, a mirror–and see a vision in it," Sky explained. "That vision can be from the past, the present, and possible futures." She turned to her cousin. "What do you think this was?"

Hunter shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I couldn't see much. Just a dark cloud. And a big sign that says 'Welcome to La Push.'" My jaw dropped open.

"La Push?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Hunter said, looking at me curiously. "Why?"

**I'd bet…well, I don't know what I'd bet, but I can tell that you guys know why. Right? You don't? Read Twilight then.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. La Push

**Hahahahahaha! Review! REVIEW!!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!**

CPOV

I knew the spell would sap most of my energy, and I didn't know if I'd be able to perform the transport spell to get Edward back here and me back to Widows Vale. But I had to try. I couldn't let Edward do the biggest favor in the world to me without me at least attempting to return the favor.

Some part of me wondered if it were really a favor to send a dark wave on La Push, but, like usual, I told that part of me to shut up. I was doing him a favor, even if Bella got a little upset.

I couldn't see what Bella's problem was. What did it matter if some werewolf died? If that kind of thing happened to Morgan–if Robbie had gotten killed – I would be glad to have the opportunity to make her feel better. But Edward didn't want the effort of it or something. I think that he, like me, wanted to kill his enemy but couldn't because it would put his relationship in a danger zone.

So I locked Edward's door from the inside and opened the spell book up.

HPOV

"Edward?" I said cautiously. "What is it? What's La Push?"

"It's where Jacob Black lives," Edward explained weakly. "We all make mistakes, Hunter. Certainly you know that."

"What do you mean?" Sky demanded.

"I left my home," Edward went on, ignoring Sky. "I left Forks and a girl there because I thought it would be better for her. I thought I was dangerous. And I am," he added. "So I left. But she was devastated, is all I can say. She was hardly living. Eventually she turned to Jacob Black as a friend.

"I came back," he went on. "And Bella had to choose. She chose me, but she's still friends with Jacob."

"Can't she just be friends with both of you?" Sky asked.

"No," Edward said sadly. "See, Jacob and I are enemies. We can't change that. It's who we are. It's like saying…like saying someone can have both Cal and Hunter for friends. It isn't possible."

"I see the problem," I said. "So Cal's doing you a favor and casting a dark wave spell on La Push?"

"I didn't ask him to perform the worst spell ever invented!" Edward cried defensively. "I didn't ask him to do anything! This isn't a favor!"

"How is it not a favor?" Sky asked coolly.

"I don't think Bella can take any more disappointments," Edward said quietly.

"What do we do?" I asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Edward groaned. "Cal's the only one that can bring me back home! He's probably in my room performing the spell right now!"

"So there's nothing we can do," Sky said. "You don't know any of the spell that could send one of us there?"

"No," Edward said sadly. "Even if I did you could only go if you sent someone from there over here."

"So we're stuck," I said.

**Bum Bum Bum…DOOM!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Carlisle

**Review!!! Review I say!!!!**

CPOV

I began to chant the opening chants, putting my magick into it. I knew that if I were to perform this spell I would need absolute concentration.

So it really didn't help when Edward's sister started to pound on the door.

It was softly at first, the kind of knock you hardly hear. "Edward?" It was Alice.

Alice was not pleased when she found the door was locked, and she was really not pleased when she found she couldn't open it even with her vampire strength. I'd put extra strong spells on it.

"Edward?" she sounded confused. "Why is the door locked? Who's in there?"

I just continued on with my chants. "I know someone's in there! Edward, what are you _doing_?" To my slight surprise, she did the one thing someone over one hundred years old should not be doing. "Carlisle!" she cried. She ran to find him.

HPOV

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it halfheartedly. It wasn't like I had any enemies – or any friends for that matter–and unless it was Selene, I had nothing to fear.

It was a girl with brown eyes and hair that I'd never seen before. "Excuse me," she said. "Were you the guy in that forest by the Blaire house a little while ago?"

"Um…yeah," I said slowly.

"Can I come in for a minute?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Uh…sure," I let her in.

As soon as the door was closed she shrieked, "Did you_ kill_ my cousin?"

"What?"

"Loren, my cousin," the girl said, sounding irritated. She spotted Edward. "He took her," she gestured at him. "He took her to lure someone named Hunter."

"That's me," I said.

"Well, the job's done. Where is she?"

"Uh…" I glanced at Edward but he shrugged. "She fell off a cliff."

"_What_?" She didn't believe us. "You killed her, didn't you? She knew too much! I will sue you! You'll go to jail for murder! Whatever this mess is, just remember: I know where you live!"

With that, the girl spun on her heel and stormed out of the house.

"Who was that?" Sky asked pleasantly.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head.

**Yeah, I inserted some comedy. How can you help it when I had to kill my cousin after she turned me into a boy? A **_**gay **_**boy, I may add. So I killed her and now I put myself in there.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Never Underestimate the Cullens

**Basically, I'm going to save the special part for the end. You know, the part with the dark wave and Cal…**

HPOV

The girl came back more than once. She kept asking us where Loren fell, how, that she was going to sue us, that she knew where I lived, and then she would run out again and again and again. And every hour on the hour she would come back, and sometimes her blows were aimed at me, others at Edward.

Each time it felt more and more stupid and more and more ridiculous, and I wondered why we couldn't just tell her where Loren was.

"Where _is_ Loren?" Sky asked challengingly. I had nothing to say to that.

EPOV

We sat and we sat and we sat, and we did absolutely nothing but pace every now and then, and when the girl came every hour we looked at her until she left and then we continued sitting and pacing.

In time Sky insisted that Hunter get some rest, considering he probably should have a concussion with all that knocking around.

But Hunter just waved his hand dismissively and continued pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Can we really just let this happen?" he asked after hours of silence. "Can we really let La Push die?"

"What else can we do, Hunter?" I said miserably.

"We can find a way over there!" he cried. "We have to do _something_!"

"We can't," I said, shaking my head. "There's no way. Our only hope is that Cal changes his mind."

"We're doomed!" Sky groaned.

"Unless," I added. "My sister notices he's there."

"What's _she_ going to do?" Sky cried. "Cal's a witch! He could use a binding spell! He could include her in the spell! He could _kill_ her, Edward!"

"Sky," I said calmly. "Never underestimate a Cullen. If not Alice, then Jasper. If not Jasper, then Rosalie. If not Rosalie, then Emmet. If not Emmet, then Esme. If not Esme, then Carlisle, and if none of them can figure it out," I shook my head. "No one can."

"We're _doomed_!" Sky groaned.

"Never underestimate the Cullens!" I cried.

**Yeah. Never underestimate the Cullens, Sky. :p**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Fun's Over

**Here we go. Buckle up. It's a wild ride.**

**REIVEW!!!**

CPOV

BOOM! Once again the door clashed. "Open the door, Edward!" Alice screamed for the billionth time.

Jeez, I thought. She was slow. Couldn't she tell by the creepy chanting and her being unable to open the door that it wasn't Edward in that room?

"Edward!" screamed another voice. Rosalie, I knew. "Open the door or I'll punch your face in!" Apparently Alice couldn't find Carlisle.

I continued my chanting but quickened my pace a little bit. The quickened pace made my voice rise a little, and that made it so that Alice and Rosalie could hear me even better than a vampire already could.

"That isn't Edward in there," one of them said to the other.

"You think?" said Rosalie sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Alice asked. "I can't get in."

"Neither can I," Rosalie said. "There's got to be something we can do."

Someone snapped their fingers. "Emmet!" Alice cried. "If anyone can bust down a door it's Emmet."

"Yeah!" They ran to look for Emmet.

………………………………………………………………………

BOOM! "Again!" screamed Rosalie. BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! The door fell off its hinges. Emmet was panting with the effort of breaking through my spells with a physical force instead of magickal.

"Who are you?" Rosalie demanded when she saw me. She didn't look like she'd done anything at all.

By then my concentration had been broken completely. I threw down the spell book in frustration. "You idiots!" I cried. "I was going to help you and you ruined it!"

"What?" Rosalie cried. "You're in Edward's room!"

"I'm his friend," I shot back. "I'm doing him a favor! Or at least I was trying to."

"What favor?"

"I was going to end the trouble with La Push!" I shouted.

"Edward asked you to kill Jacob Black?" Rosalie shrieked.

"He didn't ask me to," I said, realizing my mistake. "He doesn't know I'm doing this. But he's doing me a favor so I thought I'd return it."

The three Cullens groaned.

"What's going on?" Jasper entered the room. "I sensed some bad emotions up here."

"Too late, Jazzy. Fun's over. You missed it." With a hateful look at the Cullens, I chanted the transportation spell and disappeared into the mirror.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Flash

**Things draw to a close.**

HPOV

The girl was yelling at Edward when it happened. Edward paid her no mind as he usually didn't when she yelled. He stood and looked at her as she yelled.

"Loren was alive and now she's not!" she was screaming. "She's not alive anymore! She used to be! Now she's not!" Clearly she was running out of things to yell about. "I'm going to sue you! Both of you! I'm gonna get a lawyer. A good lawyer. I'm going to get a lawyer and I'm going to sue you for killing my cousin. And…stuff."

There was a flash around Edward, blinding us. The girl took a step back and fell on her butt, and Sky and I shielded our eyes.

When the light went away, Edward was gone. In his place Cal stood. He looked around and saw me. He turned and saw Sky. He looked down and saw the girl.

Cursing, he sprinted out of the house.

"That may have been the craziest thing I've ever seen," Sky said.

"Whoa," said the girl, awestruck. "That was _awesome_! Can you do that again?"

"Are you still going to sue us?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll let the cops deal with it," said the girl. "As long as that wasn't a fake."

"It wasn't," I promised. "Don't tell anyone, though."

"Okay," the girl seemed in a daze as she left the house.

Exactly an hour later she burst back in. "Wait a minute," she shouted. "You killed my cousin!"

**You're not getting off that easily, Hunter.**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Three Vials

**Here we go. The final chapter. :(**

EPOV

"Edward," Alice asked. "Who was that guy?" I didn't answer her.

"Edward," Carlisle repeated. "We need to know."

"Guys," I said finally. "It's complicated."

"Edward," Esme said slowly. "We need to know."

So I told them. I told them about Cal and Morgan and how I'd seen him in a mirror. I told them about Hunter and Loren and the girl who was Loren's cousin. I told them about how Cal and Morgan had nearly killed Hunter and how since then I'd been craving his blood. I told them how when Cal told me Hunter was alive I'd volunteered to kill him. I told them how Cal had searched his books to find a spell in order to transport me there.

I told them how I'd nearly killed Hunter but changed my mind at the last minute. I told them how I'd taken him to his house and met Sky. I told them how Hunter had seen a dark wave while he was scrying and how we were stuck in the wrong dimension while we put our entire faith in my family.

For a while they just stared at me. Then they told me about their side of the story, which wasn't much.

"Listen," I said. "Nobody should have to deal with other dimensions."

"I know," Rosalie said. "But we know."

"Not for long," I said. I held up a vial. "Sky gave me this. It's a memory potion. If we drink this, we'll forget everything about Widows Vale."

"Should we?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"You're the one that can tell the future, Alice," I pointed out. "If we decide not to drink the potion what will happen?"

After a few moments she said, "Nothing good."

"And if we do?"

"We go on like nothing ever happened," she replied without even checking the vision.

"Bottoms up," I said, raising the vial. I took a huge gulp.

HPOV

I sat and wondered. I wondered about Edward and what would happen, and somehow I knew I would never forget.

Until Sky entered the room with a vial. "This is a memory potion," she said bluntly, and thrust it at me.

"What?" I looked at her in disbelief. "I don't want to forget about this, Sky!"

"Yes you do," she said. She thrust it at me again. "Drink it."

"Sky..." I shook my head.

"Listen Hunter," she said. "You need to drink it. You can't keep these memories. No one should know about other dimensions."

"What about Cal?" I asked. "And that girl?"

"The girl will be classified as a crazy person," Sky pointed out.

"Wait–other dimensions?" Sky shoved the vial into my mouth and tipped it upward.

SPOV

I'd given Edward a vial and hoped he would have enough sense to drink it, and though Hunter never knew that he was from another dimension, he'd come close to figuring it out after I let it slip. So I'd shoved it into his mouth and made it drink it without another word. I knew he would have been ticked–except he wouldn't remember it. That's why I dared to do it.

I made a vial for myself as well, and one for Cal. I wasn't going to drink mine until Cal had, but I didn't know how I was going to make him.

First I tried reasoning with him. Without Morgan knowing I snuck over to his house to see him. He answered the door right away, and when he saw me his face fell.

"Oh. Sky," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen, Cal," I said. "I made memory potions for everyone. With luck Edward's already drank his. I want you to drink one, too."

"How do I know it'll work? What if you made me forget who I am? What if you make me think I'm a Seeker or something?" he made a face at the idea. "That I like Hunter?"

"Cal," I said. "Not even a memory potion can make you like Hunter." He shrugged.

"What about the other stuff?" he pointed out.

"Cal, please," I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to turn the world upside down. I just don't think we should know about other dimensions. Tell you what. I'll drink from the same vial."

"How will you get home?"

"I left Hunter a note," I said. "When he wakes up he'll read it and come get me. I'll take the potion at Alice's apartment. She'll understand."

"Won't she have to take a potion if you tell her?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. "I won't tell her everything. I'll just tell her that I need to sleep over and Hunter will pick me up in the morning."

"What about me?"

"Take the potion tonight." Cal opened his mouth as if to protest, but just sighed and took the vial.

"See you," he said, and closed the door.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"Where am I?" I opened my eyes and saw my cousin above me._

_"Loren!" cried Kayleigh. "You're alive! Now I don't have to sue the people that killed you!"_

_"Oh, rejoice!" I cried!_

The evening they both fell off the cliff as they were frolicking through the woods. A few yards away the pool house burned and Cal and his mother drove away as fast as they could.

**Nice ending, don't you think? No? TOO BAD!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. Bonus Chapter

**BONUS CHAPTER**

Well, thank you all for reading my first Twilight/Sweep fanfic! As for all, I mean my cousin! Who was alive but died again! But at least we died together!

Notice that at the end the pool house was on fire. That means that everything carried out the way it was supposed to if you're wondering.

So…thanks for reading. And feel free to copy my idea and make it better, like anything I say will stop you.

And Loren…get your chapters up faster!!!!

**Disclaimer: In the past fifteen chapters most of the stuff was thought of by the amazing Cate Tiernan and Stephanie Meyer. And I mean AMAZING! The only thing I really made up was Kayleigh and Loren and the plot. The rest is not mine.**

**Just so I don't get sued.**

**Stay tuned to see if I have more stories! (Which I will)**


End file.
